Daydream Believer
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: Ethan and Benny are at the Whitechapel Daycare, and Ethan sure has a way with driving Benny nuts. And the kids there are smarter than Ethan expected...Rated T for small bits of swearing...not much though. Enjoy!


**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new one shot!  
**

 **So to kick off summer, [and the very close start to MBAV Month, which is in July, I hear] I am starting with a new one shot! This is yet another Bethan [go Bethan!], and is inspired by the scene in Season 6, episode 13 of Glee, where Kurt and Blaine are singing with kids to the same song. It got me thinking with Benny and Ethan, and it just...popped! Jokes!**

 **This one goes out to MBAV fan66, for being such a great fanfic buddy to me for the last months or so, and for being stuck like glue with me! Not only are you an amazing author, but you are a great friend in general. You are so much fun, like this one shot! So yeah! Thanks fanfic buddy! This playful and awesome one shot is for you!  
**

 **This also goes out to all the daydream believers out there! You are believing in the right thing!**

 **And finally, my last shoutout goes to all the gays, lesbians, or any homosexuals in the world. It was the Pride Parade in Toronto, and it made me realize that everyone is so unique, and different, yet we are all the same and we share the same love. We are gifts and beautiful in our own ways. Even if we love the same gender, or want to be another one. So this one goes out to everyone who is not afraid to be someone they are.**

 **Wow. How inspirational am I today, huh? Feeling good ;)  
**

 **So yeah! Drop a review and have fun reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters, just the plot. I don't own Daydream Believer, although a great song it is :) Those rights go to The Monkees, but the version I am using goes out to the creators of Glee, and the actors who play Kurt and Blaine. So aside from my fantasy, I own nothing.  
**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Daydream Believer

By: TiredOfBeingNice (duh!)

* * *

It was a sunny Sunday morning, and Ethan drove up to the Whitechapel Smiles daycare, an energetic and determined smile on his face. He parked quickly and faced his boyfriend, who was snoozing in the passenger seat. He rolled his eyes as he grinned maliciously and honked his horn, startling the spellmaster, who snapped awake with jolted and surprised eyes.

"Holy shit!" He cursed, nearly jumping so high in his seat, that he would hit his head. Ethan smiled as he unbuckled his seat belt and hopped out of the car without saying a word. However, his face read it all as Benny groaned, lazily unbuckling his seat belt and staggering out the car. He frowned as he was blasted with cool, morning air as he went to his boyfriend's side. He jealously saw the coffee cup in Ethan's hands and sighed.

"Why couldn't I get coffee? I need it..." He moaned, leaning on the smaller boy. Ethan swirled the warm liquid in his cup as he pushed him off his shoulder playfully. "Because you are an absolute _drunk_ when you are on caffeine. Seriously. You are way to happy for my case, and you might scare the kids." He said as the two walked into the colorful and tacky place. Benny's eyes wandered to a sign on the wall behind the front desk.

 _Whitechapel Smiles Daycare: Where All Smiles Are Welcome!_

A huge happy face was plastered in the background, clearly not cheering up Benny's mood. Ethan frowned.

"Why are you so tired anyway, B? I told you about this yesterday." The light haired boy asked his boyfriend as he checked in and the two teens made their way to the room with all the toys and kids. Benny groaned.

"I forgot I had a project due tomorrow, so I stayed up 'till 3 in the morning doing it. I totally forgot about this, and when you woke me up at 9 just to get here, I seriously could've slapped you." He said, punching his boyfriend wearily. Ethan sighed. "That is your fault." He pointed out, making the spellmaster stick his tongue out at the Seer.

"Why are we here anyway?" Benny whined like a kid, making Ethan smile in amusement. "Because, first of all, you are the only person I know who knows how to play the piano like boss." Benny blushed. "Second of all, these are the last hours we need to complete community service. We don't have to worry about it for the rest of the school year. We just need twelve more hours, so I got my mom to ask her friend if we can volunteer here for the day. We end the day at 9 pm." He paused. "Besides, would you rather go back to Whitechapel Camp For Kids?" He asked with a snarky smile.

Benny's eyes widened in horror, his memories drawing to when one of the groups set up a trap that sent fire to his pants. Benny shivered. "Let's go daycares!" He cheered unenthusiastically, making Ethan laugh as they entered the room of children together.

They were met with about thirty kids, rounding around the age 3 years old to 9 years, at the oldest. Benny tried to reach for Ethan's coffee, seeing the kid's energy making him want to collapse. But Ethan steered away as he set his coffee on the table and clasped his hands together excitedly.

"Okay, kids! I am Ethan Morgan, and this sleepy goofball is my... best friend, Benny Weir!" A collective amount of giggles spread as Benny blushed gradually. Ethan smiled as he continued.

"And we are going to be your instructors for the day! We promise we will make it as fun as possible, and let you all leave here with a huge smile! So who's ready?" He said enthusiastically, making all the children cheer. Ethan smiled.

"So let's begin PLAYING!" He squealed, making everyone run around, trying to find some things to do.

While watching the kids do their kid stuff, Benny smirked as he nudged his boyfriend.

"You know, you make yourself _so_ gay. In our relationship, you are the girl." He said with a lopsided smile, making Ethan sigh as he scooped up his coffee before his boyfriend could take it, and wandered off to play with the kids.

 _X~*~X_

Ethan was busy playing castle with the kids as Benny was nearly snoozing on the couch. His arm dangled off the side of the tiny cushions as Ethan's voice could be heard in the background. Little kids circled around him as he wore some fancy hat and carried a foam sword. He grinned.

"Huzzah!" He cheered in a dainty British accent, rising his sword in the air and had one of those 'head horses on a stick' between his legs. The children laughed as Ethan pretended to gallop around the children.

"I, Sir Ethan of Whitechapel, am at your service!" He said, bowing clumsily before the kids. One kid, the oldest one, rose her hand and grinned.

"Sir Ethan, I think your boyfriend is in a deep sleep." She said snarkily, making some kids giggle. Ethan frowned as he looked past her to see Benny, who was now in a blissful sleep. He nearly face palmed; not even an hour in this place and Benny was already sleeping like a log. Ethan then looked at the older girl - must be at least 9 years old - and frowned.

"Um, I don't think you should be saying those things-" He was interrupted by some 7 year old boy, who rose his hand quietly.

"I have two moms. I know where you are coming from. They explained it to me when I asked." He whispered quietly, but just loud enough for Ethan to hear. Another three year old girl popped her hand up.

"I don't get it! I thought princes go with princess." She said, a thoughtful frown on her face. Ethan, who now was starting to get overwhelmed by the awkward conversation, desperately tried to get back to the whole 'princes and princesses' playtime.

"Um, yes, but some people-" Ethan was trying to explain this calmly and reassuringly, but for some reason, it had seemed as if these kids were smarter than him. [Or at least, the average kid.]. One girl, probably six years old, piped up to interrupt Ethan once more.

"Yeah, but some people are different. We were learning about that in school. Some boys like boys, and some girls like girls. And we need to respect them because we are very much alike and are equal." She recited, as if she were reading it straight off a book. Ethan smiled fondly at all the cheering children that were in support of something they don't even know much about. It was...nice. Another kid piped up.

"Is it true? Are you two a couple?" It was probably a girl, judging on how she pretended to be some magazine reporter [or at least, in Ethan's imagination. It was like he was being interrogated]. Ethan blushed a bit.

"Um...well...I...uh..." He stammered, then some boy started a chant.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" He chanted, the other kids chanting too. Ethan started to sweat as the little kids circled around the teen, chanting the four letter word over and over again. Ethan sighed; what was he getting himself into?

"Alright. One second, k?" He said, silencing them all. He was trying his very hardest not to scream at them. He was scared...he never really kissed Benny in the public due to fear of judgement, let alone kiss in front of little kids. So this was a huge step out of his comfort zone.

He stepped towards the softly snoring spellmaster, and knelt up to him, brushing the hair out of his eyes. He heard one girl squeal and a guy whoop. How could kids be this excited for a kiss?

Ethan closed his eyes tightly and just puckered up and planted a kiss on Benny's parted lips. Everyone cheered and Benny's eyes fluttered. One girl pretended to swoon as Benny frowned and sat up, stretching and yawning.

"What...what I miss?" He asked tiredly, making Ethan roll his eyes and walk off to prepare the snacks, every kid whispering and giggling about it. Ethan smiled; it was nice to see kids who actually respected someone's sexuality [even if they didn't really know about it yet]

Oh, if everyone was like that...

 _X~*~X_

Benny, who was kind of a lot more energized now, was helping Ethan with the sandwiches and listening to the story of the little kids. He smiled in astonishment and awe.

"Wow." He said, smiling. Ethan nodded; he didn't need to say anything else. "Proves to show that kids are one of the smartest things out there living today." He said with a smile. Benny nodded as he finished making the last sandwiches for himself and his boyfriend. They tapped the sandwiches together and smiled as they went around with juice boxes and other stuff. One kid rose his hand and smiled.

"Can we do a song?" Benny was about to protest, due to slight embarrassment and what not. But Ethan nodded with a huge grin. "Yeah! Of course! Believe it or not, we have the living Mozart in the house!" He said with a smile. Benny blushed as all the kids started to chant their names. So Benny gave up and pasted a smile, walking over to the piano as everyone cheered. Benny started the first few notes as Ethan leaned across the piano, singing softly.

"Oh I could hide, 'neath the wings, of the bluebird as she sings!" He sang, catching everyone's attention. "The six o'clock alarm, would never ring!" Benny grinned at his boyfriend as he starting to sing as well.

"But it rings, and I rise, wipe the sleep out of my eyes. My shaving razor's cold, and it stings..." He sang with a grin, some kid joining him on the piano and surprisingly plays really well. Benny grinned as Ethan sneakily put the music on his phone and grabbed Benny to dance around, the notes still playing in the air as Benny danced with all the kids.

"Cheer up, sleepy Jean!" Benny sang, dancing with one of the toddlers as the little girl squealed. "Oh, what can it mean?" Ethan grinned as he lifted one of the boys in the air and spun him around, making everyone laugh.

"To a daydream believer!" Ethan sang as Benny grinned. "And a homecoming queen?" Benny finished off as Ethan found yet another toy horse and a foam sword and grinned.

"You once thought of me, as a white knight on a steed," The kids squealed as Benny wrapped his arm around Ethan's waist and spun him around, making him laugh. "Now you know how happy I can be!" He finished off, making Benny grin as he flipped some toy coins around.

"Oh, and our good times, start and end, without a dollar, one to spend," He smiled as he gave a little girl a piggy back ride and smiled. "But how much, baby, do we really need?" The piano blasting from Ethan's phone and Benny and Ethan lied down on the ground, opposite directions and all the kids jumping over the two teens as everyone started to pick up on the lyrics and started to sing along.

"Cheer up, sleepy Jean! Oh what can it mean? To a, daydream believer and a, homecoming queen!" Everyone sang happily as the two teens danced around with toy instruments and what not. Benny resumed the piano playing as Ethan found a toy trumpet and led what was looking as a parade. Kids got drums, ukeleles, play saxophones, and resumed to sing while making playful noise.

"Cheer up, sleepy Jean! Oh what can it mean? To a, daydream believer and a homecoming queen!"

They finished on such a happy note and everyone rattled their tambourines and patted their drums. Benny made some cool notes on the piano and they finished off with a loud bang. Everyone laughed and cheered.

Ethan and Benny met in the middle of it all and smiled, leaning in close together as Benny pressed his forehead against Ethan's. He smiled.

"We should get kids." He said with a smile. Ethan nodded. "Bundles and bundles of them." He said with a smile. Benny laughed as all the kids gathered around the two and hugged them all, smiling as Benny and Ethan started to play with more kids and enjoy their Sunday afternoon.

It was a beautiful day after all.

* * *

 **A/N- I liked writing this! It was cute and playful! And it shows that kids are smarter that we give them credit for ;)**

 **Sorry in advance for not updating A-Z For MBAV. I will try and work on that today, as with The Royals. But I had to put this out there.**

 **And for those who are interested, I am looking into Fiction Press, which is like Fanfiction, but writing original stories. I am looking into that...who knows? More info on that soon as I can, pals. Jokes!**

 **But drop a review, love one another as equals, and remember to smile!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


End file.
